


Совершенно новый мир / A Whole New World

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Чтобы привыкнуть к одиночеству, нужно время."Stanford Era





	Совершенно новый мир / A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Whole New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737112) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Чтобы привыкнуть к одиночеству, нужно время.

Не одноместный номер в мотеле; Дин несколько раз на автомате берет двухместный, прежде чем осознает, что делает. Переплаченные деньги можно было бы потратить с большей пользой, чем на запасную кровать _а вдруг пригодится_. И кстати, ему нафиг не нужны напоминания, что они его бросили.

Охота в одиночку не так трудна, как он предполагал. Во-первых, отец посылает его лишь на заурядные случаи, которыми сам заниматься не хочет (про опасные незаурядные, на которые Дин наталкивается самостоятельно, папе знать не надо). Во-вторых, это как учиться плавать - плыви или тони; если не можешь прикрыть свою спину, умрёшь. Дин выплывает.

Нужно время на привыкание, да. Как потратить свободное время, что заказать из жратвы, какой TV-канал включить, какую кассету воткнуть в магнитолу Импалы. Выбирать лишь Дину теперь, и поначалу он теряется.

Нет, враньё. Сначала Дин даже не понимает, что он по-прежнему выбирает на троих. Закусочная с рекламой "великолепных салатов" - Сэм будет доволен. Выключить ящик, если чистишь оружие - отец не любит, когда мешают работу с развлечением. Лишку рискнуть за картами или у бильярдного стола, чтобы выигранных денег с гарантией хватило на неделю всем троим. Попялиться на официанточку - так, чтобы папа и Сэм раздраженно вздохнули в унисон; наверное, перед уходом Сэма это оставалось последним, в чём те двое были согласны.

Теперь - всё в Диновых руках. Безграничные возможности. Ну, настолько безграничные, насколько они могут быть таковыми в зачуханных городишках, встречающихся на его пути. Впрочем, даже эти крошечные убогие местечки иногда скрывают в себе сокровища, о которых Дин и не подозревал.

Расширение Диновой вселенной; она всё больше и больше.

Дину бывает одиноко. Иногда.

А временами - как думает Дин, втискиваясь в огромную очередь желающих попасть на "Крупнейший Стар Трек-Кон Среднего Запада" - это, блин, охрененно.


End file.
